


Eventually You Have to Stop Waiting

by orphan_account



Series: In which Dave is part fire elemental [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: John doesn't want to "take advantage" of Dave, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants John really bad but John is a meany face who won't give in because he think it would be taking advantage of his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually You Have to Stop Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> *throws porn at you then runs*

If John were to be honest with himself he would admit that when he first saw Dave the idea of doing sexual and romantic things with him had not been far from his mind. That did not mean that the situation he was in was one he ever expected. 

In front of him sat the most gorgeous living thing he'd ever seen. In fact, Dave may be the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen, period. Living or nonliving. That did not mean he was going to let his hormones dictate his actions however. At least, that was what John tried to tell himself. His hormones objected greatly.

After Rose left them alone to get supplies he decided that instead of doing something dumb, like turning around and kissing Dave, which was what his body was screaming at him to do, he would be responsible and completely ignore him. This did not fly well with Dave. 

dude weve only got like 40 minutes weve gotta go quick take off your pants

John read what Dave said but pretended he didn't. Instead of paying Dave any attention and risking being pulled in by his natural intoxication John took a good, hard look at his bed room wall. What a nice wall, he thought. Kind of empty though, and what a boring color. It was completely beige except for a flew places where the paint was flaking. He should probably paint over it and hang up a painting or something. It was kind of sad how barren the wall looked. Poor wall.

no seriously i want your dick stop playing hard to get

Maybe he could talk to Rose about getting something nice to hang up so it didn't look so sad and lonely. She had great taste when it came to decorating, even if she preferred things that were darker. It was never melodramatically so anyway. And maybe he needed something heavy to bring him out of the clouds his head was always in.

stop ignoring me come on you paid for this didnt you john look at me

What if he got Rose to do over his whole room, instead of just one wall? Nah, she'd probably go over board and end up doing something really creepy. He loved Rose, he really did, but damn did that girl have a nasty streak. He shuddered thinking of the last time he had entrusted her with something personal of his. A certain hammer he thought could use a little embellishment. They ended up having to lock it in her cellar. She was spitting out enchantments for two days straight before she felt safe enough to leave it alone.

okay you know what

fuck this 

you wanna act all vegan fine but dave is hungry for some beef with a side of creamy milk

No matter how hard John tried to pretend Dave was not there, he couldn't quite brush off the fact that said blond was now crawling onto his lap, trying to get his pants off. "Woah! Dude, get off!" he said, slapping him away feebly. Dave easily pinned his wrists over his head with just one hand. No matter how hard John fought, which wasn't very hard honestly, he couldn't get away. He was kind of scared but then he looked up and saw the pure want swirling in Dave's eyes. He gulped. "Dave I..."

On Dave's chest, the words appeared.

john _PLEASE_

i want you

i dont know why i want you so bad

but i do

i havent wanted anyone this bad in my entire life please just

let me touch you

He looked so raw and open John couldn't help but allow him too. He relaxed which Dave took as a signal to continue. Eagerly he lowered down to John's crotch and drunk in the sight of the tent in his pants. He nuzzled it, sniffed it, licked it, and essentially worshiped it before going to pull John's pants off his hips. John helped by lifting up his butt a tad. As soon as Dave saw John's cock his mouth started to water. He pushed the stray pieces of hair away from his forehead so John could see the words.

its so perfect

He rubbed his cheek against it, looking up at John with lust clouding his red eyes. He dragged his tongue, covered in saliva, along a very prominent vein before taking the head into his mouth. For a moment he paused, just sucking on the head and licking it. He lapped up the bit of precum that started to dribbled out.

eager eh?

He chuckled, wrapping his hand around it and jerking off the part he had yet to put his mouth around. Then he started to descend slowly, breathing through his nose so he didn't have to take his mouth off of it while he let his throat relax. In less then twenty seconds Dave had John's impressive length all the way to the hilt, with very minimal gagging. Then he started to swallow. Above him John was babbling incoherently. "Fuckdavesogoodicantfuckingtoomichicanfelyourthroatandohgodohgodohgod" 

Listening to John's moans only encouraged Dave to try and elicit even more. He salivated all over his penis, sucking and trying to keep the entire thing in his mouth, using his tongue all the while. A few times he had to take his head completely off in order to catch his breath. Whenever he would come up for air his hand would replace his mouth and he would jerk John off, furiously, before engulfing it again. This only went on for a couple of minutes before John, who was completely lost in pleasure, shot his load against the back of Dave's throat. Abruptly, the blonde lifted his head, choking on the sperm. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

fuck yessssss im great

After he regained normal breathing Dave started to lick his lips, making sure he cleaned up every drop. John's face was bright red. He covered it in embarrassment. "I'm soooooo sorry." He moaned. "I just didn't want you to stop and uh...how did you even _do_ that? I mean, wow."

talent and a lot of practice

"I...wow. Just. Wow." John looked saw Dave's dick straining against his pants. "Do you want me to...uh..." 

fuck me

"What! Do we even have enough time for that? Rose could be back any minute!"

weve got twenty five minutes if we start now well finish in time so hurry up and get your dick in me

Dave quickly stripped himself of his pants then crawled onto John's bed and stuck his ass in the air. "Wait, but, what about like prepping and stuff? I've never done this before but I've, uh, read stuff and like don't we need to get you ready or whatever?"

i prepped myself pretty thoroughly before hand if it makes you feel better theres some stuff in my pants you could use

It was easy to find the small bottle, which filled with some sort of scentless lubricant. John was applied it generously to his fingers, before ungracefully shoving one into Dave's hole. Dave didn't seem to mind his lack of technique. He rocked back against the finger, humming in approval. John soon added another, and another, and another. Each went in just as easy as the last. Dave hadn't been lying about his prep. 

While he had been fucking Dave with his fingers his dick had hardened, ready for another round. His slathered it with the lube then rubbed it between Dave's cheeked, poking it against slicked up hole. "Are you ready?"

yes just put it in sweet thumb sucking baby jesus ive been ready since forever

Dave whined, pressing against it. John finally gave him what he wanted and let the head slide in. "Sssshiiiiit." His dick slid in so easily that John could barely control himself. Lust was clouding his brain and all he wanted to do was ram into Dave, but he had too make this last.

He pulled back out before letting Dave's hole suck him back in. "God, I don't even have to move. It's like your ass is sucking me in it feels so good Dave, oh my god, Daaaave."

Impatient with John's slowness Dave had taken it upon himself to roll his hips against John's, thrusting back against his dick. "Ch-christ." John chocked out, putting his hands on his pale hips and squeezing, digging his nails into the flesh. "Shit, slow down." he panted, which only urged Dave on. He started to move his hips even faster, moaning loudly. "Oh my god, Dave, you're so...beautiful." he said, which made Dave shudder. "You're so perfect, and gorgeous. I've never met anyone prettier than you and wow I could just stare at you for days."

Each compliment spurred Dave on, pushing back harder and moaning louder. "Do you like it when I compliment you?" John asked, licking his lips. Dave nodded, resting his cheek against the mattress, relishing in the feeling of being pounded from behind. "You're so pretty Dave. You're so wonderful I lo- l-like you a lot." John stuttered. His face was already red from arousal but he felt it heat up even more. "Turn around for me. Please." John asked, pulling out so Dave could lie on his back. Eagerly the other boy rolled over, spreading his legs for John so that his knees were by his own head.

"Wow." John licked his lips again then bent down to kiss Dave again. His larger hands curled in Dave's blond hair as he devoured the other boy's mouth, tasting all of him. He felt Dave's foot on his butt, pushing him forward. John complied with Dave's wishes and put his dick back in. Quickly he regained the pace he had been at before.

Dave's moan and screams were so loud John almost worried the sound proof spell Rose has put up wouldn't be able to completely hide him. Those worries were far at the back of his mind however as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of Dave. "Oh goooood, you're so great." John cried out. "I'm so close." He told Dave, hurrying up his pace, frantically thrusting. One of Dave's hands went down to his own arousal and he started to pump. From just a few harsh stokes Dave's seed spilled out onto his stomach. He moaned even louder than before, completely drowning out John's own sounds.

The look of pure ecstasy on Dave's face, his eyes rolled back and his mouth wide open, with a bit of drool spilling out, helped push John over the edge. He came inside of Dave with a drawn out moan before pulling out and slumping down next to him. "Wow. That felt great." he sighed, pulling Dave close to him. "Like. It felt really, really great." Dave hummed in agreement then started to pull away. John whined. "No, don't go I want to cuddle." 

okay if you want to get caught buttnaked by rose thats cool but im going to put some clothes on

As soon as John finished reading the sentence there was a knock on the door. John screamed then scrambled to put some clothes as quickly as possible. When she walked in he was still looking around for his shirt. The look on his face was as guilty as could be. Luckily Rose was in a good mood.

"I'll pretend I have no idea what transpired here prier to my return."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really unsatisfied with this it's so rushed and I want to write but I'm just so lAZY AND I DUNNO WHEN I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS AN ACTUAL UPDATE EVENTUALLY I PROMISE


End file.
